


"What..."

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [6]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Not related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: “You’re joking right?” he growled. “You really think that I will allow you to do that? After everything I’ve done…”(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Various
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	"What..."

“What are you saying?” Jonah stepped back. More like limped back. He broke his right leg during the fight. His right hand, which was holding his Magical Pen, was bleeding. His body was filled with scratches and bruises, clothes torn and his captain hat had disappeared from his head. He was glaring at them, eyes burning with anger. His right one, in particular, was fully back with only his red iris as the only color, black ink dripping from it like tears.

“You’re joking right?” he growled. “You really think that I will allow you to do that? After everything I’ve done…”

“Jonah, please-”

“Shut your yaps!” Jonah pointed his Magical Pen at them again. The stained gray gem was glowing dangerously and most of them prepared for another attack. “You dare to oppose your captain?”

“Captain, this isn’t you!”

“THIS IS ME!” Jonah gripped his chest. He sounded so frustrated and on the verge of crying. “I’m the one who gives you commands! I’m the one who has to save your sorry ass from all the mess you’ve made! I’m the one who helps you after you Overblot! And THIS is what I get in return? By betraying me?!”

“We’re not betraying you! We’re here to save you!”

“Save me? HAH! I DON’T need your rescue! That’s MY job!” He looked down, tightening the grip on his Magical Pen. “It’s a captain job to protect his crew… Why are you being disobedient to your captain…”

“Jonah…”

“Fine then.” They noticed the stain on his Magical Pen had turned darker as more ink came out from his eye. “All of you traitors, ONE BY ONE, SHALL WALK THE PLANK!”

That was the final scream before his gem and eye shooted out the dangerous ink they had seen many times. The ink covered him like a cocoon before exploding, sending a shock wave to them. What awaited them was the same sight as they had seen many times, but they never imagined facing the one who always on the good side.

_Jonah Argentum is no more…_

**Author's Note:**

> This is an imagining of how overblot!Jonah would go. I wrote this on Tumblr, and just now decided to put it in this series.  
> However, whether this is canon or not, I'll let you decided.


End file.
